


"I'll Be"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [7]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Edwin McCain, Elena Ordered Villaneve Custom Mugs, Elena is godmother, Eve's mother is a sly fox, F/F, Hello World onesie, I'll Be The Greatest Fan Of Your Life, Parenthood, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle's Football Coach Origin Story, Villaneve, World's Best Mum, big dad energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Eve gives birth, Villanelle almost crashes the car multiple times on the way to the hospital, and Villanelle finally discovers what power smells like.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****Let me know if you want me to add to this and I'll see what I can come up with!****
> 
> I've never given birth or been in a delivery room so forgive me if the details surrounding the birth aren't precise
> 
> Footballer Johan Cruyff is mentioned here as Eve's father's favorite. I made him come up again in the "Seasons of Love" fic where Villanelle asks Billie if she's practiced one of his most famous moves.
> 
> Eve says Billie kicked a lot during the pregnancy. Naturally, Billie plays football when she's older and Villanelle becomes the cool football coach to her and her classmates (read "May I Have This Dance" and "Seasons of Love" for more football mentions).
> 
> Title of the fic is taken from the Edwin McCain track of the same name.
> 
> Video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qrTmNDZ-nc
> 
> Lyrics:  
> The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
> Stop me and steal my breath  
> Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
> Never revealing their depth  
> Tell me that we belong together  
> Dress it up with the trappings of love  
> I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
> Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
> I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
> I'll be love suicide  
> I'll be better when I'm older  
> I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
> And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
> As we lie awake in my bed  
> You're my survival, you're my living proof  
> My love is alive and not dead  
> Tell me that we belong together  
> Dress it up with the trappings of love  
> I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
> Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
> I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
> I'll be love suicide  
> I'll be better when I'm older  
> I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
> And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
> Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said  
> I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
> I'll be love suicide  
> I'll be better when I'm older  
> I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
> I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
> I'll be love suicide  
> I'll be better when I'm older  
> I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
> The greatest fan of your life  
> The greatest fan of your life

Villanelle is driving home from Heathrow after completing an assignment for Carolyn in France when Eve messages her: Water broke. On way to hospital w/Omma. I need you. Villanelle replies automatically despite feeling like all the air has been sucked out of her body: Be there in less than an hour. I love you. 

“SHIT!” Villanelle yells, slamming the palms of her hands against the steering wheel. Seconds later, she is barreling through London traffic like a wayward bullet. Her palms are sweaty and she can feel her heart beating through her chest. When she hits a traffic light, she rolls down the window and starts to curse at the car in front of her, flapping her arm around and encouraging the driver to move. 

“MY WIFE IS HAVING OUR BABY!” Villanelle’s head is hanging out the window and her body feels like it is on fire from the adrenaline coursing through her blood. The driver of the other car quickly pulls to the side, wearing a terrified and confused yet congratulatory look on her face. “Good luck!” she feebly calls out as she watches the black Range Rover speed off, its blonde driver yelling at herself in a mixture of different languages.

Twenty minutes and a few miracles later, Villanelle drives up to Queen Charlotte’s & Chelsea St. Mary’s Hospital. She pulls up to the entrance and her eyes narrow in on a lanky looking boy wearing a hospital uniform and standing around the sliding doors. Villanelle jumps out of the car after pulling out the baby bag she thankfully remembered to store in the trunk prior to her trip. She strides over to the boy and pulls out a one hundred pound bill from her jacket pocket. She eyes his name tag, looks him in the eye and growls menacingly: “Randall, my wife is inside this building about to give birth to our first child and I cannot afford to miss anything. You’re going to park our car and you’re going to be down here when we come out in a few hours, yes?” Villanelle shoves the note into his hands and nods towards the Range Rover. “Um. Yes, y-yes ma’am.”

Villanelle spins on her heel and strides inside the building, making a beeline to the front desk. “My wife, Eve Astankova, she’s having our child. She’s giving birth somewhere. Can you tell me where I can find her?” “Take the lift to the third floor where you’ll find the Maternity Ward. And congratulations!” Villanelle runs to the lift area and punches the button to go upstairs. A few seconds later, she is directed to the room Eve and her mother are in. 

Before walking inside, Villanelle runs her fingers through her disheveled hair and decides to put it up in a bun so she can look and feel more composed. She smoothes out her clothing and takes a breath before walking into the room where she spots Eve in bed and Omma sitting next to her and holding her hand. Omma’s face lights up when Villanelle walks towards her and she gestures for her to take her seat. 

“I’m going to get some coffee. Would you like some, Oksana?” Villanelle kisses Omma on the cheek and nods before sitting down next to the bed and leaning over the railing to kiss Eve on the lips. 

“You made it,” Eve says, a smile crossing her face. 

“I wouldn't miss this for the world. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here fast enough. Traffic is shit! How are you feeling?”

“Okay. The contractions haven’t started yet so the nurse said she will come back and check on me shortly.”

“Where did the water break? What were you doing?” Villanelle’s eyes run over Eve’s face and she grips her hand a little bit more tightly.

“I was just cleaning our bedroom, nothing heavy duty. I wanted to make it look nice for your return.”

“You should have left it for me to deal with. Or I could have paid someone to do it or coerced Irina into doing it for free. I asked Omma to tell me if you were overexerting yourself.”

“She was taking a nap and I felt restless.”

“You could have sent me a message?” Villanelle doesn’t try to hide the concern in her voice.

“I knew you were coming home. I feel like I’ve been sitting around doing nothing these last few weeks. It’s been driving me crazy.”

“You’re pregnant. You’re supposed to be doing nothing. You’re carrying a whole other person inside of you. Plus…remember that incident where you fell?”

“Of course I remember. I was just tired of doing nothing all day. And I feel like I’m carrying a person who kicks like they’re going to be the next Johan Cruyff.”

Villanelle grins, “Cruyff was your dad’s favorite footballer, wasn’t he?”

“Good memory and yes.”

“Guess I need to start teaching myself how to play football, hmm?” 

“Come closer so I can kiss you,” Eve whispers and Villanelle quickly obeys. “I like that image. I bet you’re really good at football, especially with those long legs.”

“You know what else I can do with these legs?” Villanelle winks.

“Don’t tease me. My hormones are all over the place. If you keep giving me that look, I’m going to ask you to get into this tiny bed with me and they’ll be forced to shut this unit down for inappropriate behavior.”

“You’re sexy when you start talking about what is appropriate and what isn’t.” Villanelle stands up and leans over the bed, placing her hands beneath Eve’s very full breasts and squeezing gently as her mouth hovers over Eve’s and she traces her lips with her tongue. “I have to add…this flimsy gown you’re wearing, although it looks like a very ugly curtain, I might have to take it home with us. Easy access and all.”

Eve blushes and laughs into Villanelle’s neck. She pushes her gently away as Omma walks into the room holding two styrofoam cups of coffee. Villanelle clears her throat and pulls herself back to lean against the window. After taking her coffee from Omma, she casually states: “I was just checking to see if the IV was secured.”

“Uh huh,” Omma replies, smiling.

“And then your daughter decided to get handsy and I suddenly forgot what I was doing.”

Eve sputters and Omma chuckles, sitting down in the chair next to the bed and stroking the top of Eve’s head. 

“Oksana, I am very happy you appreciate my daughter as much as you do.”

“Omma!” Eve groans and throws Villanelle an evil look. Villanelle narrows her eyes gleefully.

“Well, I’m thankful you gave birth to this woman so I could appreciate her. And now she’s going to give birth to your first grandchild.”

“First?” Omma raises her eyebrows and turns to look at Villanelle who instantly blushes and shifts her eyes to the floor.

“V?” Eve’s voice pulls her attention back to Eve’s face.

“Sometimes it is good to keep possibilities open,” Villanelle shrugs, trying (and failing) to act nonchalant.

Eve analyzes her wife’s face. She makes a mental note to explore the topic of more children later but she already knows the answer to whether she would want to have more kids with Villanelle: yes. After seeing how attentive she was over the last eight months, Eve could already tell that her wife was going to be a great co-parent.

“I’d love to have another baby with you,” Eve says softly. Villanelle’s facial expression changes from one of apprehension to one of joy and she moves from the window to stand next to Omma who looks up at her with tears in her eyes. 

“You really would?” Villanelle asks, her own eyes filled with tears.

“Yes.”

“I never thought anyone would want that with me.”

“My daughter wants that with you, Oksana. If you make me a grandmother once, or twice, or even three times, I’ll always love you as my own. You’re part of my family now.”

A petite brunette nurse steps into the room, interrupting the moment. She glances at Villanelle and smiles. “It’s nice to meet you. We thought you’d be stuck in traffic and were worried for a second.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“Eve? How are you feeling? Any contractions yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay, just push the button when you start to feel them, it’s right here.”

“Thank you.”

Two hours later…

Villanelle is biting down on her bottom lip and trying her best not to cry out as Eve tightens the grip on her hand and screams. Villanelle is aware of the presence of the doctor and nurse but she only has eyes and ears for her very exhausted and attractive wife.

“You’re doing great, baby, just breathe, remember what we learned in your class? Breathe in, out, in, out.” Villanelle’s eyes fixate on Eve’s as she tries to run her thumb over her clenched first. Eve screams again and the noise makes Villanelle feel scared. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything for the pain?” 

Eve shakes her head.

“Baby…,” Villanelle tries to plead, swallowing down the anxiety in her chest.

“NO!” 

Another guttural scream pierces the air and the nurse encourages Eve to keep pushing.

“I’m so proud of you, you’re doing amazing, you’re bringing our baby into this world,” Villanelle says, realizing in that moment that she needs to be strong for Eve despite the fact that her heart is shaking like a trapped animal and she doesn’t think she can bear to see Eve in any more pain. Her face is red, eyes are closed, eyebrows are scrunched together, hair is pulled back, and sweat is everywhere on her face. 

“Keep breathing, sshhh, you’re okay,” Villanelle offers up weakly, feeling Eve’s hand muscles strain.

“I AM BREATHING!!” Eve retorts. 

“And you’re doing a very good job,” Villanelle hurriedly responds, grabbing a tissue to wipe the sweat from Eve’s forehead and above her upper lip.

She grabs another tissue and quickly wipes down her own face, realizing that she's sweating, too.

“You did this to me,” Eve pants in between screams. A smile stumbles across Villanelle’s face and she knows that if Eve wasn’t holding onto her hand so tightly, she would be jabbing her index finger at her.

“I did, didn’t I? Oof, you look so, so good right now.”

“Don’t try to calm me down with your sexy talk.”

Villanelle smirks and tries to gently squeeze Eve’s hand but her attempt fails when Eve grips it even harder and pushes again for the nurse.

“Almost there, good job,” the nurse says from the bottom of the bed.

Villanelle repeats the nurse’s compliment and adds, “I love you so much. Thank you for carrying our baby.”

“I can feel the head, you’re crowning. Just keep pushing. It’s time to give me a good hard push, Eve,” the doctor states assertively, cutting Villanelle off.

“I can’t,” Eve whimpers, tears gathering at the sides of her eyes. 

“You can. You’re so strong. Stronger than I am. So fucking beautiful. And brave. I know you can do this.” Villanelle stares at Eve and the two exchange a loaded look filled with remnants of their past and promises for the future. 

Eve takes a deep breath and pushes, her scream filling the room. Villanelle lets her hand be crushed and silently prays for a quick and safe delivery. A few seconds later, a loud cry slices through the air and Villanelle glances down Eve’s body to see a very wrinkled baby with a head full of thick dark hair in the hands of the nurse. 

Villanelle turns to Eve, crying. “Hey, you did it, our Billie is here,” she chokes back, bending forward to kiss Eve on the forehead after wiping down her face one more time.

“Congratulations to you both! I’m going to clean her up and hand her to you to hold in a few minutes,” the nurse exclaims. 

After clamping and cutting the umbilical cord, the nurse hands the baby to Eve.

“You can hold her for about half an hour and even try to feed her. Dr. Watson will come back in and make sure she has no abnormalities or anything out of the ordinary before measuring her and giving her some medication. If you need anything, hit the button.” 

The room empties and Villanelle stands besides the top of Eve’s bed. Neither woman can stop crying as they look down at the baby resting against Eve’s chest. 

“You did so, so well,” Villanelle whispers, brushing the hair sticking to Eve’s forehead, away from it.

“I can’t believe she’s here,” Eve whispers back, kissing Billie on the forehead.

“Me neither.”

“Do you want to hold her before I try feeding her?”

“Yes.”

Villanelle takes a baby blanket and wraps it around Billie before picking her up and placing her against her shoulder.

“I love you so much, baby,” Villanelle whispers into Billie’s ear. “You’re really lucky, you know, you inherited your omma’s beautiful hair and her eyes.”

Eve laughs and cries simultaneously, overwhelmed at how awestruck and exhausted she is.

“You’re perfect,” Villanelle says, kissing her daughter on the head. “Are you hungry after all the work you did to get here? Let’s see if you can eat something.”

Villanelle gently places Billie back into Eve’s arms and Villanelle helps her adjust her gown. Eve holds Billie against her so their stomachs are touching. One hand is behind Billie’s head and the other is behind her back.

“Okay, baby?”

“Yes?”

“Can you move my right breast so that her mouth is in front of the nipple and the areola?”

“Yes.” Villanelle does as Eve asks, remembering the information they looked up online a week before. She then moves the nipple slightly across Billie’s lips and tries to encourage her to open her mouth widely. After a few seconds, Billie yawns and closes her mouth around the nipple. 

“Oh my god, she’s latching,” Eve gasps, responding to the sensation.

“She is?,” Villanelle half-shouts, excited that her and Eve’s fears of having to utilize a breast pump were unfounded.

“Wow, she’s strong,” Eve says, a startled look crossing her face. The expression changes quickly and Eve’s entire face softens as she looks down at Billie who is suckling and making small gurgling noises.

“Is she doing anything?,” Villanelle asks, hovering above Eve.

“Yeah,” Eve replies softly.

Villanelle wipes more tears from her face and bends down to kiss Eve on the lips, tasting the salt of her sweat there. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you for getting me through this. I'm sorry I almost broke your hand.”

“You just pushed a human being out of you. Whatever I felt is nothing compared to the pain you felt. Should I get Omma?”

“Yes, please.”

“Do you need some water first?” Villanelle grabs a water cup and straw from the bedside table and Eve drains the cup.

That night, at home…

“Is she sleeping?,” Eve asks, trying to open her eyes fully as Villanelle tries to walk away from the crib positioned next to their bed without making too much noise.

Villanelle nods and gets into bed next to Eve. She sits upright and Eve leans against her, propped up by a handful of fluffy pillows and wearing one of her wife's silk robes. Eve slips her hand between Villanelle’s thighs and strokes the insides with her fingers, the motion sending jolts of electricity up and down Villanelle’s body.

“You’re glowing,” Villanelle smiles, kissing Eve on the cheek.

“So are you. But I feel and look exhausted. Thanks for helping me take a bath earlier.”

“Hey, I enjoyed it, too. You're welcome. You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re sexy,” Eve replies, her hand moving backwards until her palm is above the waistband of Villanelle’s shorts.

“Do you want to…? You’re not too sore or tired? You don’t need to do anything. Just let me please you,” Villanelle says, her voice low as her body responds to Eve’s growing desire and her mind registers their two week abstention from sex leading up to the birth.

“I want to feel you. Now.” 

Villanelle pushes herself away from the headboard, slides one leg in between Eve’s thighs and places both hands on the wall behind her. She bends her head down and kisses her and the two exchange passionate kisses for the next few minutes. 

“I’m not going to use my hands, just my tongue, okay? In case you’re still sore,” Villanelle says, lying on her stomach and gently moving Eve’s legs so that they’re above her arms.

Eve groans and leans her head back against the pillows the second Villanelle’s tongue meets her body. A few seconds later, she’s shuddering against her wife’s mouth and swallowing down a moan. 

Villanelle shimmies down the bed without saying anything and walks into the bathroom. When she comes back, she wipes Eve’s legs with a damp towel before setting it aside and falling back into bed next to her.

“God, baby…,” Eve pants, kissing Villanelle’s shoulder. “That felt amazing.”

“Hmm, probably because your entire body is sensitive right now.”

“Someone’s been doing some reading. I want to pay you back.”

Villanelle ignores the whine in her wife’s voice. “Not tonight. You’ve done more than enough today. Your boobs are very big,” Villanelle grins, her eyes not moving from Eve’s chest.

Eve flushes and kisses Villanelle on the lips. “They’ll be big for a few months.”

“What a view.”

Eve laughs and playfully snaps her fingers in front of her wife’s eyes, making her blink.

“You know who is going to enjoy this view? Our daughter.”

“Skin-to-skin contact is so important right now,” Villanelle states, recalling the information she read in a parenting book during her time in France.

“Were you always this sexy or is parenthood making you that way?,” Eve teases, kissing Villanelle again.

“Parenthood, I swear. I’ve been tricking you this whole time. I’m going to check on her, okay?” Villanelle kisses Eve on the forehead before stepping out of bed and walking over to the crib. Billie is sleeping on her back, her tiny arms raised and on either side of her tousled head. She is wearing a “Hello, World!” onesie and her hands are covered with tiny fingerless gloves (or as Villanelle calls them “not-scary boxing gloves) so she doesn’t scratch her face.

“Hi,” Villanelle says quietly, placing her palm down on Billie’s belly and squeezing ever so slightly. “I love you. Thank you for coming here and making me and your omma very, very happy.” 

Villanelle turns to glance at Eve but she has fallen asleep.

“Mom Number One did a really good job today, even though she was very tired. She was even stronger than I was. Everyone is very excited to meet you. Irina even said she will babysit you for free and she hasn’t even met you yet. I bet you can scream as loud as she can. Oh, and Elena is your godmother. She is coming by tomorrow with lots of presents. Even Randall from the hospital is in love with you. I took a photo of him with you next to the car and told him I would text him. We’re going to have a big adventure, aren’t we?” 

Billie stirs beneath Villanelle’s hand and she wipes away tears with her other hand. For a brief moment, an image of her mother yelling at her streaks through her mind like a meteor. She shakes her head and tries to rid herself of the negative energy.

“I’m going to work really hard on being a good parent, okay? I promise. But you really lucked out with the other one.”

Villanelle hums to Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" and sings some of the lyrics above the crib: "I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Villanelle doesn’t know if picking Billie up while she is sleeping will make her wake up but she does so anyway, kissing her cheek and breathing in her baby smell. “You smell like power, baby. I would do everything for you.”

It is there, in that moment, where Villanelle realize that love and power are inextricably linked. Because she loves Eve and she loves Billie, she would be willing to kill or die for both of them, they wouldn't even need to ask. Everything Hélène and Dasha told her about being incapable of feeling and only being a killing machine turns to dust in her mind after remaining there like embers, ready to burst into flames at the next provocation. As Villanelle sits in the recliner chair that she pulled from Billie's room and placed next to the crib, a smile spreads itself out across her face. 

"You're going to be so strong, like your omma. And of course, stubborn like her although she would never admit it. Very funny, like me and your godmother. Too smart like Irina, that little shit. Compassionate like big Omma. I can teach you all about music and football. Which reminds me, I need to buy a ball tomorrow and start learning if I'm going to be your football coach one day."

"Baby?"

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, I have to pee."

"Okay. Do you need any help?"

"No, keep talking to Billie." Eve gets out of bed, hair wild (Villanelle doesn't let the look go unnoticed, giving Eve an appreciative smirk as she walks by), and shuffles into the bathroom. 

"Are you talking to Billie like she's a grown up already?," Eve asks when she walks out.

"She understands everything. Babies absorb a lot of information. They are like sponges."

"Is she sleeping on you?"

"Yes."

"Does she even cry? She's cried twice since we brought her home."

"Hm. She's been eating a lot so maybe her mouth is tired."

"Do you think she needs to eat again?"

"The book said we will know if she starts rooting, like looking for something to suck on."

Eve knows her wife well enough to know she is beaming and thinking of a sexual innuendo.

"Uh huh."

"Eve! Horny again? I think I like this parenthood thing more and more."

Eve laughs, falling back into bed. "Oh, shut up."

"Did you bring the hotel gown home?"

"If you weren't holding our child, a pillow would be flying at your face right now."

"You know what I would love flying at my face?"

"Oh my god, you're the worst." Eve muffles her laughter beneath a pillow. When she removes it, she gasps to see Villanelle has fallen asleep. She quickly grabs Billie from her and places her back in her crib.

"Come on, baby. You need to sleep."

"Okay."

Eve pulls Villanelle to bed and they fall asleep for two hours, their slumber broken when Billie cries out for food.

"What was that you said about her not crying? God, she's a screamer," Villanelle mumbles, covering her head briefly with a pillow.

Eve laughs and takes Billie from the crib and sits down in the recliner to feed her. "Like mother, like daughter."

Villanelle removes the pillow and stares at Eve, eyes wide. "Did you just make a sex joke? Before me??"

"I did and it was a damn good one. I think parenthood is slowing you down, Mom Number Two."

"Well. Now that you're a MILF, we can investigate that theory later. Do you want some mint tea?"

"Yes please."

"Coming right up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena meets Billie and Villanelle makes plans.

6:35am

Villanelle is humming in the kitchen, preparing a mug of mint tea for Eve and making coffee for herself. She starts cutting up strawberries and apples before plating the fruit and filling two bowls with almond milk unsweetened yogurt. After dropping a handful of granola and a smattering of walnuts in each bowl, she also grabs two croissants and sticks them onto a plate. Her phone vibrates just as she is walking out of the pantry with a tray as large as a small table.

Elena: “Are you up?”

Villanelle: “Yes.”

Elena: “I know it’s early but I’m too excited to meet my goddaughter. Can I drop in now? Or I’ll just be walking around this sad 24 hour Tesco for the next two hours.”

“Yes. Surprise Eve. She’s feeding Billie upstairs and is now the queen of walking around naked.”

“Our Eve? Our turtle neck wearing, shirt-sweater wearing Eve is walking around in the nude??”

“That’s our girl.”

“You dog, V. Look at your power…”

“Impressive, right? But it’s not my power. It’s Billie’s.”

“She’s only been in this world for a few hours and already has both of you wrapped around her tiny fingers? Ooooh, being godmother is going to be so much fun.”

Five minutes later, Elena is knocking at the door.

She drops a tote bag filled with various packages and food items on the ground and gives Villanelle a hug.

“Congratulations are in order. Look at you, you’re positively beaming.”

“Thank you. Looks good on me, no?”

“Very good. Uh…are you sure you have enough things on that tray?”

“I could fit some more things on here.”

“Right, well, let me help you take some of this stuff upstairs. The last thing we want is you taking a tumble backwards. Eve will never let me live that down.”

Elena grabs the two mugs from the tray and follows Villanelle upstairs.

“Good morning!,” Elena yelps, almost tripping over herself in the process to reach Eve who is still sitting on the recliner, very naked, and very happy to see her best friend.

“Oh my god, Billie’s hair! And look at you! God, Eve, I would kill for tits like yours!” Elena sets the mugs down on the bedside table, unable to take her eyes off of Eve. Villanelle places the tray of food on the dresser and slips behind the recliner to look at Billie who is glancing around the room.

“Hey!,” Villanelle throws Elena a dark look when she notices her blatantly staring at Eve’s chest. 

“I can’t help it. They’re just right there, in my face.”

Eve laughs and feels Villanelle’s hand tighten around her shoulder. “Calm down, baby. Elena’s seen all this before. Hey, did you wash your hands?”

“Let me go and do that now.”

“When has she seen you naked before?,” Villanelle asks in a low voice, brow furrowed, as she walks over to the dresser and brings the tray of food to the bed.

“Over the years,” Eve waves her hand dismissively. 

Villanelle huffs. Eve looks up and smiles at the pout on Villanelle’s lips and takes a bite of the croissant that she holds out to her.

“Hi baby. You smell yummy,” Elena says, grabbing Billie and holding her tightly.

“Be careful, she might burp on you. Take this towel.”

“You really are beautiful, huh? Your moms are going to have some fun when you start dating.”

“She won’t date, she’ll just get married,” Villanelle’s pout deepens.

“Oh, baby…” Eve laughs as she stands to put Villanelle’s robe back on.

“What??”

“You’re not going to be one of those gun-toting parents, are you?”

“I have many tools at my disposal so no, I won’t. I might be wielding a sword.”

Elena guffaws and exchanges a look with Eve who sits down on the edge of the bed like Villanelle, the tray in between them.

“You think I am joking,” Villanelle states, her tone steady and her voice calm.

“No, no. We know you’re being serious. That’s the scary part, V,” Elena hastily spits out.

“I killed someone with a football once and I can do it again. Speaking of football…I need to go out and buy one.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to start learning how to play so I can help Billie. And I need to buy a goal for the garden.”

“I don’t want to inflate your ego even more, V, but that’s the cutest thing I’ve heard all day.”

“She’s pretty cute, isn’t she?,” Eve says, turning her head and grabbing Villanelle by the t-shirt to pull her in for a kiss.

“I am,” Villanelle smiles after licking strawberry juice from Eve’s lips, clearly enjoying her wife’s aggressive contact.

“You two are so disgustingly romantic. Billie, cover your eyes. This is going to turn x-rated in a second. You know what, we’re actually going to go downstairs. I think I heard you grandmother in the kitchen anyway. Let’s let the lovebirds eat their breakfast in peace.”

Elena winks at Eve and walks out of the room, Billie cooing into her ear.

“That’s why she’s the perfect godmother. She knows how to take a hint.” Villanelle lifts the tray from the bed and places it on the bedside table before handing Eve her mug.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to take another bath before you go downstairs?”

“No, I’ll take one later, after Billie takes a nap. Thanks for bringing me breakfast upstairs.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“You’ve done a lot these last few months, baby. We’re so grateful for you.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Of the we?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think she’ll like us as her parents?”

Eve looks at Villanelle and identifies worry in her eyes. 

“She’ll love us, V. She’s barely been here for a full day and you’re already planning on being involved in her life which is so adorable.”

“I mean, if she wants to do something else, obviously, she can. She doesn’t have to play football.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Although she does kick very well. I think her tiny toes bruised my chest. She will be very good at striking.”

Eve laughs at Villanelle’s enthusiasm for football and slides her arm around her waist so she can lean her head against her shoulder.

“She could be. The possibilities are endless.”

“Eve?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For loving me and having our child.”

Eve moves her head from Villanelle’s shoulder and notices her tear-streaked face. She stands up, sets down her mug, and holds Villanelle’s face between her hands, brushing away her tears with her thumbs.

“Don’t I get to say the same thing to you?”

“You can.”

“I can and I want to and I am.”

“Very bossy.”

“Just shut up so I can kiss you now, okay?”

Villanelle nods and lifts her head to meet Eve’s lips. She slides her hands beneath the robe that stops just above Eve’s kneecaps and plants them against Eve’s lower back, pulling her closer.

Billie’s cry interrupts the moment and Villanelle stands up quickly, removing her hands. “Sorry, baby. Let’s go check on her.”

“Everything’s fine, nothing to fling yourselves down the stairs over,” Elena says, turning her head to glance at Eve and Villanelle from the couch in the living room where Eve’s mother has finished changing Billie’s reusable diaper.

“Thanks, Omma,” Eve says, taking Billie and sitting down.

“You didn’t sleep, did you?,” Omma asks, eyebrows raised, as she looks between Eve and Villanelle.

“I think for two hours?,” Villanelle offers up sheepishly.

Omma shakes her head. “She’ll cry a lot during the first few weeks and you won’t get much sleep but two hours is definitely not enough.”

“Yes, Omma.”

“Did you have your coffee yet, Omma?,” Villanelle asks, kissing Billie on top of her head before walking into the kitchen.

“Not yet.”

“I was just about to make some more,” Elena pipes up, following Villanelle. 

“It’s okay, I’ll make some. Did you eat?”

“Yeah, me and Omma were digging into the chocolate croissants that I bought from Tesco and I cut up some more strawberries.”

“Do you want me to make you any toast or pancakes?”

“No! Of course I don’t. I should be asking you and Eve that. Hey Eve, you want some pancakes?”

“No, just some more tea.”

“I’m on it. Now let me grab these presents from my bag before I go home and forget. Actually, I can just stay here and help out for a few hours?”

“Good idea. Just spend the night. You can use the other guest room.”

“You sure I won’t be invading your space?”

“If you were, I’d tell you to leave.”

“I love your brutal honesty and I’d do the same, let’s be real.”

“See? You understand.”

Villanelle cocks her head to one side and glances at Eve, her mother, and Billie. A smile crosses her face and Elena laughs. “You’re in trouble.”

“What?”

“You’re so in love.”

“I know.”

“She’s going to have you eating out of her hand.”

“Which one?,” Villanelle grins, knowing exactly who Elena is referring to.

“Well, the taller one already beat the smaller one to the punch, eh? Just a matter of timing but same outcome.”

“Take my phone, can you take a candid photo of them?”

“I’m the queen of being discreet.” Elena grabs Villanelle’s phone and takes a series of candid shots. 

“Omma, you want me to bring the coffee in there?”

“No, I’ll come in there and have it at the counter.”

“Okay.”

Elena walks back into the kitchen and hands Villanelle her phone. “I’ll take some more coffee.”

“Here you go.”

“Oh my god, I almost forgot!! I ordered these a few weeks ago and they came just in time!” Elena rummages through her bag and pulls out two mugs hidden behind a copious amount of bubble wrap. “Here’s yours.”

Villanelle pulls off the bubble wrap and her mouth falls open. “Big Dad Energy” is on the front of a large white mug in olive green letters. On the back is “Oksana.”

“Where did you get this from?,” Villanelle asks, wonder coating her voice.

“Etsy.”

“Ett-cee?”

“You can personalize items like pillows, jewelry, cups.”

“You’ll have to show me. I want to order some stuff for Eve and Billie.”

“Does that mean you like it then?”

“I love it. It’s my favorite mug.”

Villanelle pulls Elena in for a hug and turns to the sink, washing it quickly, before filling it with coffee and grinning.

“Hold on, let me get a picture of you with it since you’re into capturing moments now.” Elena snaps a photo and grabs the other mug, walking into the living room with it.

“I got you a little something,” she whispers, popping it in front of Eve’s face.

“Here, let me hold her,” Elena takes Billie from Eve and watches Eve unwrap the gift.

“World’s Best Mum” is on the front of a white mug in forest green with Eve’s name on the back.

“This is so beautiful, Elena. Thank you.”

Villanelle pours coffee for Omma who sits down at the counter with the newspaper. She then strolls into the living room, face still sporting a wide grin, making sure to flash her mug in front of Eve when she sits down.

“Oh, come on. How perfect is yours!,” Eve exclaims, returning her wife’s kiss.

“Elena is officially the best gift giver,” Villanelle pronounces, handing Eve’s mother her coffee and sitting back down again.

“Well, a first-time godmother can’t disappoint now, can she, Billie? No, she can’t.”

“Is it okay if Elena spends the night? I kind of already asked her after she offered to stick around,” Villanelle mumbles into Eve’s ear as they watch Elena and Billie cross the room to stare out the window.

“That’s fine, of course. Thank you for letting me know. I like having her and Omma around.”

“Me too. Oh, shit. I forgot your mint tea.”

“It’s okay, I’ll get some later. Don’t get up. Just sit here with me. I miss you.”

“Why?”

“Everything has been so hectic with the fall and then preparing for Billie and you leaving for France, I just feel like I haven’t seen you.”

“I’m—“

“You’re not going to apologize, I’m not asking you for that. I’m just letting you know it’s nice to be with you without any outside interference.”

“It’s nice to be with you, too. We’re going to be busy though, these next few months and years.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to get my calendar so we can schedule date nights in advance and Elena and Irina can sign up to babysit.”

“I’m sure Bear would like to sign up as well. And Jaime. They sent their congratulations. Oh, and my friends from college also said congrats. I told them we’ll probably see them sometime in December when we visit Connecticut.”

“I’d love to meet them especially since Aisha and Samir missed our wedding. Nadia wants us to send her a family photo. We can send the same one to Bor’ka and Pyotr.”

“Oh my god, we haven’t taken one yet! We can ask Elena to take it. I love the mug she ordered for you. Was it from Etsy?”

“Yes. Maybe if there is an option to order baby clothes, we can put ‘If lost, return to Oksana and Eve’ on a onesie?”

“That’s really funny, baby. Are you going to become a custom onesie addict now? Elena doesn’t know what she has done, opening the Etsy pandora’s box…”

“You know how much I love shopping.”

“Yes. And it’s cute how your taste has changed from thousands of dollars on clothes for yourself to custom onesies for Billie, hm?”

“You’ve said I was cute like three times in two days. I think that is a personal record. Usually you’re calling me a dick.”

“Why can’t you be both?”

“Very funny. I’m going to tell Billie her omma is a comedian all of a sudden.”

“I like it when you call me that.”

“A comedian?”

“No. Billie’s omma.”

“Should I call you something else?”

“No, no. I like it.”

“I think she’s hungry,” Elena says, handing Billie to Villanelle and Eve.

“The book says she’s supposed to eat every two hours so I think she’s on track,” Villanelle says. 

“Hey, have you baby proofed the house yet?,” Elena asks, noticing the uncovered outlets.

“Shit! No, I was supposed to do that when I came home from France. I need to go to the store and buy those outlet covers.”

“I can do it,” Elena offers. “Or I’ll come with you.”

“You two go ahead. We’ll be fine. Omma’s here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go! I need some peace anyway.”

“Okay. Elena, do you mind if I take a quick shower? I’ll send you a list from the memo app on my phone and you can add anything else that you think we might need?”

“Good idea and please do. You stink.”

“Ha, ha.”

Villanelle kisses Eve and Billie and leaves the room, humming below her breath.


End file.
